Panic
by Lady Tarja
Summary: In a world of no hope, in surroundings smothered in darkness, in a place no one can hear your screams, Tea is frightened..and Malik is just getting started..Oneshot TeaMalik


IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! WOO! I'M 17! And I posted this at midnight, just to be creepy. This is just a one-shot I had the urge to write. Rated M just to be safe, though it would probably categorize as a T.

Enjoy. And please review!

-----

Panic

**Blood.**

**Glass.**

**Darkness.**

**Screams.**

**Panic.**

"Tea…" 

**Nausea.**

**Gasping.**

**Hysteria.**

"Teeeeea…" 

**I run.**

**I stop.**

**I scream.**

**I hit.**

_"You can't escape your fate, **my dear**."_

He is cruelly pressing his body against mine as I am forced against a cold, hard surface I can only assume to be the wall, his bottomless eyes staring at me in a crude mixture of hunger and thorough entertainment. He pins my hands above my head as I writhe in a feeble attempt to escape his unholy grasp.

**Panic.**

**Laughter.**

_"You're the only one left untouched, **my dear**, don't you find that **unfair** to the rest of your tormented comrades?"_

I hear a familiar blood-curdling cry from a nearby room that tears through my heart like a merciless arrow. For some reason, my guess being my consistent writhing paying off, I am set free. I immediately sprint towards the heart-wrenching sounds only to be harshly halted by the sight before me.

"YUGI!" 

**Blood.**

**Screams.**

**Darkness.**

I am thrown back by my own fear, my quivering form refusing to allow me to behold the horrific sight a moment longer despite the ever-growing guilt in my chest urging me to assist the occupant of the scene rather than flee from him.

**I turn.**

**I run.**

**I stop.**

I am harshly met with the cold, plastered surface of the wall my unstable consciousness had moments ago refused to acknowledge in my panic-stricken state.

**Laughter.**

**Glass.**

**Darkness.**

More lights shatter as the psychopath's piercing chuckles painfully ring through the corridors and overwhelm the glass-coated bulbs into oblivion.

**Panic.**

**Darkness.**

**I run.**

**I stop.**

He's there, blocking my pathway to the fresh air of the outer counterparts of the blimp with a perverse grin painted across his shadowed features. The darkness throws my eyesight off as I fearfully scan my surroundings for a way out of this cruel, cruel nightmare.

_"Nowhere to run, **my dear**."_

His deadly quiet, mock-coated voice sends cold, unrelenting shivers down my juddering spine. My mind screams at my legs to run somewhere…anywhere…but either by a nervous breakdown of my subconscious or unholy magic of his doing, they fail to obey me proving me to be glued to the spot. Ironically, I realise the only thing I am able to do is the only thing I have refused to indulge him with up 'til this moment as I feel warm, salty tears blur my vision and flow delicately down my cheeks.

**Panic.**

**Tears.**

**Darkness.**

Like an eagle to its prey, I see him advancing and I find my cries of protest unable to escape my lips as he snakes an arm around my waist, callously crushing my frozen form against his. His free hand disappears from my view.

**Panic.**

My question is answered as I feel his slender fingers tug my hair harshly; causing my scalp to burn profoundly as my head his roughly pulled back. My unmovable state forces me to suppress a scream as his moist, icy tongue comes into contact with the skin of my throat. It ascends along the trail of tears until it reaches my eye.

**Nausea.**

**Gasping.**

An obscure fusion of relief and anxiety washes throughout my being the moment I feel my limbs spark to life again. My eyelids flutter several times both accustoming my eyesight to the surrounding darkness and making up for my lack of blinking a few moments prior. The situation at hand triggers apprehensive gasps from my throat as my attempts to ease my unsteady breathing fail.

**Laughter.**

**Panic.**

I am panic-stricken once again as I feel his hot breath against my ear. Funny, how a being so physically and emotionally cold can emit such intense, fire-like breath. My chest rises and falls in a rapid cycle as I hear the seductive tone in his voice as he speaks.

_"You're **mine **now."_

**Laughter.**

As if further torment on my part would cease to continue had he held on tighter, I escape his loosened grasp once again and my shaky legs tear me away from the demonic being. More screams. More panic…

**Darkness.**

…I'm lost. My eyes rapidly scan the area, the pressure of acknowledging where I am serving no purpose but to disorientate me further. I catch sight of a door ajar.

**Blood.**

**Glass.**

**Darkness.**

My panic forces me to dash towards this room I find myself drawn to, thrust open the door and scurry inside. I involuntarily tense up and let out a startled cry at a sudden voluble noise behind me. I scold myself not even a moment later when I comprehend it to be merely the after effects of my forceful entrance: the door hitting the wall.

**Panic.**

**Nausea.**

I am suddenly struck with an unfamiliarly putrid stench so strong I struggle to suppress the immediate overwhelming need to vomit. I stretch my shaky arms out in front of me in an attempt to familiarise myself with the environment I occupy through the unrelenting darkness smothering me, convincing myself that there would be no collisions on the way. I almost immediately regret my naivety as my feet become entangled with an object my hands fail to collide with, forcing me to the floor…Or what I assumed would have been the floor.

**Panic.**

**Darkness.**

**Glass.**

**Blood.**

What my hands meet is a completely different surface to what my legs meet. Liquid-stained glass digs into my palms, stinging the self-inflicted nail wounds I had previously gained, while my legs rest on a cold, moist, soft surface a little higher from where my torso lies. It seems oddly like…

**Panic.**

I carefully slide my knees back until they come in contact with solid ground and with deliberately slow movement I slide my hands in my direction towards the cause of my fall. The floor seems drenched in an unknown sticky substance. However, that proves to be the least of my worries as I touch what I can only assume to be a lock of human hair…

**Hysteria.**

…An ice-cold arm…A deadly still torso…A wet, gaping hole…

**I gasp.**

**I scream.**

**I run.**

**Laughter.**

**Darkness.**

**Glass.**

I leave behind echoes of hysterical sobs and screams in my path as my legs carry me through uncharted territory despite their dire exhaustion. Flashes of the torturous images I have been forced to witness haunt my mind, pushing away what little sanity I have left to hold on to. Under normal circumstances my blurred vision would normally prove to be a hindrance but right now, where I end up is irrelevant.

**Nausea.**

**Darkness.**

**Hysteria.**

Just as my legs are about to give way, my quivering body comes into immediate contact with a cold, sturdy one. My throat aches as I swallow a sob and almost choke on a gasp I refuse to let loose.

Realisation strikes me with a hard dose of reality.

I am the last survivor on this blimp. All of my friends are dead, all of Kaiba's employees are dead…I am alone. Alone in the darkness.

All means of common sense collapsing, I throw my arms around the strange figure's neck and release a train of frantic sobs and tears against his chest. I am aware of who I am embracing but unaware of the potential danger I am throwing myself into, so to speak. As far as I'm concerned, he is a person…at least as far as physical form goes…and emotional control is far out of my reach at this moment in time. His strong arms hold me against him firmly and although I cannot see his distorted grin, I can _sense_ it.

I feel myself calming down as he strokes and rakes his fingers through my hair soothingly. My sobs dissolve into quiet, less-frequent hiccups and I close my eyes, the obscure sense of tranquillity getting the best of me. I can barely comprehend his fingers tilting my chin up towards him. I look at him through half-lidded eyes.

**Darkness.**

I feel his lips come into contact with mine, the coldness of his skin clashing with the warmth of his breath. Once again, my eyes close as my grasp on awareness slips dangerously. Am I crazy for being comforted by this? Relieved? _Flattered? _This **demon** may only want one thing...But he's all I have left…

Wait.

**HatredPainSufferingPanicLoneliness.**

He only wants one thing.

_One _thing.

The one thing he'll have to **kill **me to get…

...Then why am I...?

Before I even acknowledge it, I am backed up against a wall and it isn't until I feel his slimy tongue push past my lips that I finally realise what's taking place…

…I am kissing the maniac who has brutally murdered all of my friends.

**Panic.**

My eyes immediately fly open and I struggle against his grip, pushing against his chest. I feel his lips twist into a cruel smirk and I let out a muffled gasp as he ruthlessly pins my hands either side of me against the wall and crushes his body against mine. His hips painfully come into contact with mine and I feel _something_ I never thought a being such as he was capable of…

**Nausea.**

His actions become more aggressive, and almost desperate, as he trails his tongue along my jaw line. I let out a pained cry as he mercilessly bites into the flesh of my neck, creating a wound no normal human could possibly make.

**Blood.**

**Pain.**

My stomach churns as he sucks at the lesion savagely. He pins my hands above my head and easily holds my wrists with one hand as his other hand trails over my torso. I involuntarily jerk in an attempt to get as far away from his travelling hand as achievable. This proves to be damn near impossible.

I squirm furiously but futilely when his hand slides its way up my shirt. His face tears itself away from my neck and he grins wolfishly at the irrefutable apprehension in my eyes, his chest rising and falling simultaneously with mine in heavy pants. My form quivers against his as realisation dawns on me…His intentions are clear and there is no way in Hell he will show me any kind of mercy and let me be. He is inhuman, to say the least.

**Panic.**

**Hysteria.**

**Nausea.**

**Darkness.**

**Blood.**

**Pain.**

He crushes his lips against mine again with bruising force. However, unlike the previous kiss, this one is cut short. He callously pushes me onto the floor and forces me onto my back. My heartbeat thunders against my chest threatening to burst out of my ribcage and my oxygen intakes become quicker and shallower.

**Panic.**

_"I have been kind with you up 'til now, **my dear**, so now it's time for the **real** fun to begin."_

Fear gripping me completely, I shut my eyes tightly just as the corner of my eye catches a golden glint. I pass it off as my subconscious swaying my eyesight in its hysterical state…that is until I feel a needle-like pressure, scarcely piercing the tender skin just above my collarbone. My eyelids twitch. My form freezes. My breath intake ceases. My senses intensify.

**Pain.**

**Blood.**

I hear a sickening rip of clothing, my own pained gasp and twisted laughter.

I feel an intense throbbing pain along the centre of my torso and warm liquid escaping my eyes.

I see, through wide eyes, his infinitely malevolent gaze in blurred darkness.

I smell the stark, putrid stench of the liquid he has caused to leak out of my body.

I taste warm, dry, harsh bile ascending my oesophagus.

**Nausea.**

It isn't until an involuntary shiver racks my body that I apprehend my half-naked state. However, pressures on each of my wrists immediately wrench me from my thoughts as the demon pins my arms against the floor. Hysteria threatens my hold on my sanity as his head disappears from my central view. The gasp in my throat transforms into a scream the second it passes my lips as his prying tongue delves into the wound on my abdomen and ascends along the thin line, opening up the vertical gap as he moves onward. I hear a growl of approval rumble in his throat as the blood seeps into his awaiting jaws.

**Darkness.**

Much to my dismay, he doesn't stop where the wound ends at my collarbone but carries on, running his warm, wet tongue up my throat and over my chin. He muffles my cries and curses, sharing with me the coppery juice he enjoys so much. He chuckles darkly at my obvious disapproval of the bitter taste he is orally transferring to me. My panic increases ten-fold when his actions become even more forceful. In his haste, he tears my shorts open and discards them.

**Panic.**

My mind races and my heart thunders.

This is it.

There is no escape.

He is about to take the last thing I strive to keep intact.

Something I can never take back.

**PainBloodPanicHysteriaGaspingNauseaDarknessLaughterGlassScreamsHatredSufferingLoneliness.**

**-----**

What do you think? Tell me in a review! Hint hint


End file.
